


For Research Purposes

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Masturbation, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: She knew she should look away but one look wouldn’t hurt…just for research purposes





	For Research Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://autumn-grunge.livejournal.com/profile)[**autumn_grunge**](http://autumn-grunge.livejournal.com/) who wanted Cedric/Hermione. Happy holidays!  


* * *

There was something almost exciting about sneaking around.

Hermione would never admit this fact, of course, and her anxiety greatly outweighed the thrill of her daring act, but she could acknowledge that it was rather stimulating. It had taken her two hours to learn the password required to gain access to the Prefects’ bath and a deal with the devils in way of a favor that she now owed the twins. They’d made her promise that she’d do whatever they asked when they were ready to call in her favor but it was certainly worth having to test one of their silly products or do their homework or whatever other silly task they decided to ask of her.

If she got caught sneaking into the Prefects’ bath, she was going to lose her chance at becoming a prefect next year and might very well have to serve detention. She had resolved that she’d just not get caught. Since she had heard Cedric tell Harry to go to the Prefects’ bath to find out his next clue, she’d known that Harry would need her help. He was a dear boy but certainly not the brightest so it was her duty as his best friend and surrogate sister to be there to help him decipher the clue.

She assumed that Harry would learn the password, hopefully more easily than her negotiations with the twins, and would immediately go to the bath after dinner. In preparation, she’d left her meal early so she could have time to get her bathing suit just in case she actually had to get into the tub with Harry and still have time to sneak into the bath to wait. She’d grabbed some fruit and biscuits and stuffed them into the pocket of her robe so she could snack while waiting.

Now she stood in front of the door and simply stared at it. What if there was some sort of alarm that would go off if she went inside without permission? She could see her future as a prefect and eventual head girl fade away as she considered just going back to the dorm and letting Harry handle this on his own. It was Harry, though, and she knew he needed her.

She broke off a piece of biscuit and ate it to give herself courage and then she whispered the password. Her hand shook slightly as she carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside. The prefects’ bath was beautiful. It was like a bloody swimming pool, she decided as she took a step closer. She was even more determined to make prefect next year if she got the use of this place.

It was a few steps away from the side of the bath that she stumbled. She glanced down and was surprised to see what looked like a Quidditch uniform. “Well, I never,” she muttered crossly as she realized some sloppy student had just left their clothing on the floor for some poor House Elf to clean up. The very nerve of some people! She indignantly picked up the uniform shirt and walked towards a bin that was obviously set up for dirty towels and such. She was going to put the yellow shirt away so the poor House Elves had a little less to do.

The shirt was wet from sweat, which was really quite disgusting, and she was so focused on the garment and her annoyance for the treatment of House Elves that she almost didn’t hear the splash. She stopped in mid-step and glanced at the bath. It was full of bubbles and the air was full of warm steam. Her eyes widened as she realized there was a chance that someone was in there. She looked from the dirty shirt to the bath to the door.

This was a most awkward development.

She would put the shirt away and leave. Quickly. She could just imagine the embarrassment of finding a student in the bath. They’d think she was spying on them bathing or some other humiliating belief. Her cheeks were bright red as she turned away from the bath and kept her gaze on the bin for clothes. It was as she neared the bin that she heard it. A moan. A _boy’s_ moan.

Hermione dropped the Quidditch uniform and covered her face. She wasn’t a child. She was fifteen and very mature for her age. She knew exactly what must be happening to cause such a moan, a realization that caused an impulse to run from the room quickly. Now, though, she certainly couldn’t risk being discovered. She’d just hide her face until whomever it was finished and then she’d sneak out.

It was a curse to be curious by nature. When she heard a second noise, something between a moan and a grunt, she bit her lip and slowly lowered one hand. Her eye opened and she turned just slightly to take a quick peak. All in the interest of research, of course. What she saw caused her other hand to fall as she gazed at the sight of a handsome boy with his hand on his…on his bits.

When the boy looked up, she shuddered slightly as she realized it was Cedric. A strange tingle began in her belly and heat rushed through her as she saw the boy she had developed a slight crush on these past few months. She also somewhat fancied Viktor, which just proved to her that she was far too young and fickle to even consider a relationship. That, however, didn’t mean that she could just look away when she realized it was Cedric sitting on the side of the bath with his hand _there_.

He was naked and wet, lounged on the side of the bath with his legs spread and his feet in the water. His hair was darker when it was wet, she noticed, and his cheeks were flushed from his bath. She tried to look at him as she’d stare at a statue in a museum as she swept her gaze over his arms and chest, more muscular than she’d thought, and his bits. She’d never had this odd feeling reaction to a statue, however.

His bits weren’t what she expected. She’d seen pictures in a book, of course, and learned all about the penis and intercourse from a medical text her mum had given her when she was ten. The image in the book had been disgusting and Hermione had never understood why anyone would want that inside them. She heard older girls talking about putting it in their mouths, even, which was really quite repulsive, in her opinion.

Cedric’s bits were not disgusting. The book didn’t say that it could look so appealing. It was still somewhat ugly from her viewpoint, but she could see well enough to notice that it twitched and seemed almost alive in Cedric’s hand. It was wet from the bath but she could also see that the tip of it was covered in some sort of fluid. She tried to recall the technical name but could only hear Alicia whispering about ‘pre-come’ so she decided to use that name. She watched Cedric’s thumb rub the tip, sliding down the slit before he tugged downward.

It was really far too warm in the bath. She squirmed and felt her knickers becoming damp from the heat. She licked her lips and took a step closer so she could see it all better. It didn’t make sense to her that she was aroused just from watching him. She recognized the tightness in her breasts and the dampness between her legs, though, and knew it was true. He was nibbling on his bottom lip now and his hair was falling across his forehead as he moved his hand up and down.

She focused on his hand as she rubbed her legs together in an attempt to alleviate some of the growing tension. She wondered what Viktor’s bits would look like as she stared at Cedric’s, knowing that no two boy’s bits were exactly the same. The image she’d seen had been small and rather thick. Cedric was longer than that picture but she couldn’t tell from there if he was thicker or not. Regardless, she found his bits rather appealing. Far more than she’d ever imagined.

His hand was moving faster now and she saw his hips rise from the floor as he pushed himself into his fist. His fingers seemed to curl under him when he stroked downward and she wondered if he was touching his bollocks. Hermione ran her hand shyly over her cloth covered breasts as she saw Cedric’s hand move down again. Angelina had said boys liked being squeezed there while they were being sucked. Cedric seemed to like them being touched because he whimpered softly.

Hermione didn’t look away as his body tensed. He made a noise that was a cross between a growl and a whine that caused her hand to squeeze her breast and her legs to rub together even more. Then he was shuddering and spilling onto his hand. She licked her lips and wondered what it tasted like.

Angelina had told her it was bitter and a bit salty, but rather pleasant. Alicia told her to always spit because, contrary to what Angelina said, it wasn’t good at all and smelled a bit funny. Hermione watched Cedric stroke himself until he finally let go and it fell against his upper thigh all limp and tired. She was more aroused than she’d been even when she’d caught Bill and Charlie Weasley without their shirts on one morning during the Quidditch World Cup.

“You know, it’s only fair that I get to watch you now since you watched me, Hermione.”

His voice, slightly amused and husky, startled her. She looked up from his bits to find him looking at her and smiling lazily. His gaze swept over her in a way that made the room seem even warmer. She met his gaze and heard the challenge (she could never resist a challenge) in his voice as he leaned back, ran his hand over his bits, and arched his brow. She ran a hand through her hair and whispered, “Oh bugger.”


End file.
